Alors?
by Satine30
Summary: Jack doit écrire!


Titre : Alors ?

Auteur : satine

Genre : euh pff (là j'imite Jack dans ma fic lol) je dirais romance indirecte lol

Résumé : Euh Jack est coincé dans son bureau et doit écrire

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée m'est venue alors que je parlais avec ma chouchou du SAC, en effet elle m'a demandé un petit boulot que j'ai naturellement accompli. Bon aller hop je retourne à mon chap3 bientôt fini, je pense que la semaine prochaine il sera en ligne ! enfin j'espère, après pour le chap4 je sens que je vais me replanquer dans mon placard, car Rauz, Biskote, Truk et malice risquent de me repartir aux fesses avec leur zat ! lol

Disclamer : mouahahahaha (auteur en larme je sais je sais je l'imite bien, pourquoi tu veux savoir si mes chevilles vont bien ? lol) personne n'est à moi ! bouh, bon aller on se reprend, on est forte ! Ouais…..non on l'est pas snif ! Je veux aussi une petite Olivia ! Je veux vivre à la French Gaters Street qu'on va faire à Vancouver, avec ma Rickette ! Vive le SAC ! mdr Bon alors dans cette fic rien ne m'appartient, même pas les feuilles et le style, si c'est pas triste tout ça ! pff j'aurais dû demander à Didie et Jouly de rentrer en force aux studios et de les piquer pour moi, grr ! bon tant pis ! lol Bon ben bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les feeds, j'ai le droit de toucher que ça ! lol

Cela allait faire trois heures que le grand Jack O'Neill était enfermé dans son bureau, sans mettre un pied dehors. Autant dire, un record pour lui.

Penché au-dessus d'une feuille, qu'il ratura pour la énième fois, en lâchant un soupir. Il attrapa le bout de papier, le roula en boule, et le jeta parmi ses semblables qui jonchaient déjà le sol.

Tout en soufflant pour la seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son meilleur ami. Celui fut surpris de trouvait une telle pagaille. Néanmoins il ne fit aucune remarque dessus, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du commandant de la base.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais. Déclara son ami, près du renoncement.

-Mais si voyons, j'en suis sûr. L'encouragea Daniel. N'oubliez pas qu'il doit être fait avant ce soir !

-Rappelez moi pourquoi ?

-Euh…et bien parce que c'est la règle. Bafouilla son ami.

-Oh ! Ironisa Jack. Et pendant que vous y êtes, rappelez-moi pourquoi je fais tout ça ?

-Parce que vous vouliez quelque chose de surprenant. Répondit l'archéologue.

-Mouais. Lança-t-il peu convaincu.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, des traductions m'appellent, je repasserais cette après-midi. L'informa le jeune homme.

Puis comme il était arrivé, l'archéologue repartit, laissant le militaire soupirer pour la troisième fois. Stylo en main, il se pencha sur une nouvelle feuille. Au bout de quelques minutes, de nouvelles ratures apparurent et une nouvelle boule de papier rejoignit le sol, au son d'un soupir de frustration. Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça quand même !

L'après-midi fut assez agité, empêchant Jack de travailler son projet. Cela n'accrut qu'un peu plus son énervement. Déjà que c'était assez dur pour lui, alors si en plus on l'embêtait, jamais il ne pourrait finir dans les temps. Oh bien sûr, il avait fait des recherches sur internet, et avait trouvé pas mal de chose pour l'aider. Mais il n'avait pu les reprendre mot à mot, sans quoi on aurait immédiatement su que cela ne venait pas de lui. Alors dans un énième soupir, il balança une feuille froissée.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'enfin il avait trouvé quoi écrire, son meilleur ami revint le voir. Il passa la porte, au moment où Jack lâché un « ah » fier de lui.

-Alors Jack ? S'enquit Daniel.

-J'ai enfin fini ! Tenez. Jubila-t-il en lui tendant sa copie.

-Merci.

-Bon c'est pas du Baudelaire…Commença l'ancien leader d'SG-1

-Quoi ? Lâcha Daniel, surpris.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas Baudelaire ?

-Moi si, mais je suis surpris que VOUS, vous le connaissiez. Expliqua le linguiste.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air mon cher Daniel. Alors ? Demanda Jack en désignant de la tête la feuille que tenait son ami.

-Ce n'est pas mal…

-Merci.

-Pour un enfant de six ans. Finit-il.

-Hey ! Se vexa le commandant du SG-C.

-Ecoutez Jack…

-Non vous écoutez moi ! Ordonna-t-il menaçant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de vous écouter. Ecrire un poème à Sam pour la Saint Valentin, était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments à l'oral, alors à l'écrit…Je vais aller lui acheter des fleurs à la place.

-Tenez. Dit simplement son ami, en sortant une feuille de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant.

-Un poème Abydossien. Sha're l'adorait, je suis sûr que Sam l'aimera. Lui confia le jeune homme.

-Vous l'avez depuis ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna son aîné, suspicieux.

-Euh oui…

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir donné plus tôt ? Interrogea-t-il

-Tout travail mérite salaire. Se justifia Daniel. Et je dois vous avouer que vous entendre soupirer fut très drôle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous étriper petit scarabée !

-Peut-être le poème que je vous ai passé ? Suggéra l'archéologue. Bon euh et ben passez une bonne soirée avec Sam.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme disparu du bureau de son ami, dans un coup de vent. Il savait qu'y rester mettrait sûrement sa vie en danger.

Dans son bureau, Jack lâcha un soupir de contentement, sa torture était enfin finie. Il allait pouvoir profiter d'un moment de répit. Non en fait, il avait une autre idée en tête. Il allait passer un peu de temps avec la scientifique. Il enfourna le poème dans sa poche, et avec un sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de son bureau et rejoignit le labo du colonel Carter.

La retraite militaire avait vraiment du bon.

**Fin**


End file.
